With the development of science and technology, a display device with a display panel has been used more and more widely, and people's demands on the display panel are becoming more and more diverse, not only to meet conventional index such as large size, high definition and so on, but also to have diverse outlooks. Accordingly, a special-shaped display panel appears.
The special-shaped display panel has made a breakthrough in the limitation of the univocal rectangular structure of the display panel, not only diversifying the display effect but also widening the application of the display panel, and the display panel has been successfully applied to various wearable electronic designs, such as watches, glasses or smart bracelet. Compared with the conventional display panel, a key difference of the special-shaped display panel lies in that its display area is in a special shape rather than the rectangle, for example circle, ring, rhombus, etc. While the pixels in the display panel are mainly rectangular or in other relatively regular shape. Therefore, when the pixels are applied to the special-shaped display panel, in the edge area of the display panel, the pixels cannot sufficiently match a border line of the display panel, causing that zigzag textures present on the edge area of the display panel during display and a color cast problem easily occurs, adversely affecting the display effect of the edge area. Therefore, how to reduce or even eliminate the zigzag textures in the edge area of a special-shaped display panel while solving the color cast problem in the edge area and improving the display effect of the special-shaped display panel has become an urgent problem to be solved in the field of special-shaped display.
A conventional special-shaped display panel includes a display area located in the center of the panel and a peripheral area located in the peripheral area of the display panel, the display panel is a special-shaped structure, and the peripheral area is located at the peripheral edge of the special-shaped display panel. The display area is provided with a pixel structure including a plurality of pixels, and each pixel includes a plurality of edge pixels. Since the display panel is a special-shaped structure, the edge pixels of the pixels close to the peripheral area have different light extraction areas, resulting in different aperture ratio in different edge pixel. Therefore, the edge of the special-shaped display panel presents non-uniform colors, resulting in the color cast problem. At present, in order to improve the color cast problem, the peripheral area of the display panel can be designed into a zigzag structure such that the edge pixels in each row of pixels close to the peripheral area have an identical area. However, due to zigzag structure of the peripheral area of the display panel, the edge of the display panel will present unsmooth border line or even zigzag edge, which adversely affect the visual effects.